


☄ If Skull was... North Italty

by Firehedgehog



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Our favorite bipolar Nation went missing a long time ago. It's time for PASTA!





	☄ If Skull was... North Italty

_The first thing you had to realize, that even without the amnesia that Skull wasn’t human. He looked human, felt human, and bled and crapped just like humanity. But he wasn’t humanity, and his immortality was actually linked to a country._

_Yes, a country._

_No you didn’t hear wrong._

_After all Skull was actually the physical representation humanized North Italy._

_Not that he knew that._

_After all getting hit by one of England’s attempts at magic could do a lot of things._

_Such as summon the boogieman of the nations, Russia... **become one with me.**_

_Cough..._

_Lets move on before we summon him like bloody Mary okay._

 

Skull sighed as he was once again stuck in a meeting with the others, they met once a week since the curse was broken making sure there bodies were aging correctly. Right now he looked about ten years old, the others looked around fifteen.

Of course it was his luck that he was aging slower, maybe it was because he was due to the fact he was younger then them?

“I see you got rid of the hair dye,” Fon said, looking at the Cloud.

“Yeah, it keeps fading as I age,” Skull said, pushing what he called the ‘curl of doom’ behind his ear, the curl would grow back in seconds even if he cut it.

“You look strange without the purple hair, what about your eyes?” Fon asked.

“Actually... these are natural, my cloud flames apparently changed them. And due to the amnesia I have no idea what color they ere before,” Skull replied.

“You know, we could try finding out who you were again. Technology has come a long way,” Verde said, after all if they found Skulls past maybe he could finally find out the cause of the Immortality.

Viper was still sore that they couldn’t use there search ability to track his past.

“Yeah, I’ll make PASTA!” Skull said and ran to where the kitchen was.

Reborn smirked at the thought of that Pasta, Skull made Italian food like a god. A bipolar god mind you, but the cooking was worth it.

 

Several days later a computer beeped, one located in England.

“Hmmm... someones getting close to our information somehow,” England said, now who owed him favors to get these guys to back off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ☄ _Firehedgehog | Hetalia_
> 
> I love you Hetalia
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⋏⌒⋏  
>  Ξ( ⚈,⚈)Ξ  
>  Ξ('')_('')Ξ  
>    
>  RISK TAKER  
>  "Faith in yourself to try."


End file.
